


White Noise

by twelvemorestopsandhome



Series: Some Assembly Required [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemorestopsandhome/pseuds/twelvemorestopsandhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and his 18 month old son keep getting interrupted as they try to watch The Exorcist together in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Just another little Halloween fic! 
> 
> For Dee and T simply for being awesome.

Yevgeny Milkovich wasn't a screamer. He was actually a scarily quiet baby. So much so that Mickey would sometimes warily watch him _watch them._

 

So when he starts to sniffle in his crib, Mickey knows something is wrong. Of course, it would be a night that Yevgeny is sleeping in his room. They don't have an official schedule but seeing as he never usually wakes anyway Ian had told Svetlana they'd take him for the night.

 

The sniffle soon turns into a sob and then a wail and Mickey drags himself out of the bed and leans over the crib.

 

“Hey hey” he grumbles “what's wrong huh?”

 

but Yevgeny just cries louder and Mickey scoops him up and hold him in front of him as if waiting for an explanation from the infant. No such explanation comes.

 

“Right, you're coming with me.”

 

Mickey takes his son into the kitchen rocking him rhythmically over his shoulder but the baby's cries continue.

 

“Please stop, you're okay. You're gonna wake the whole house and guess who's gonna get the flack? That's right, me.”

 

“You hungry?” he asks and Yevgeny blinks some tears through a sob “Well, I'm hungry.”

 

He grabs some chips and heads towards the couch.

 

“Let's see what's on the TV, yeah?”

 

The light from the TV blinks in the darkness causing Mickey to squint and a calming Yevgeny to push his face into his dad's chest.

 

'Okay, what do we have here?” Mickey begins aimlessly flicking through the channels. “The news, fuck no, murder and bad shit right? We don't need that.”

 

There's a creak of a door behind him and the sound of footsteps coming closer. Mandy. Mickey would know the sound of her footsteps anywhere.

 

“What's wrong?” she mumbles as she pads to the kitchen.

 

“He was crying.” Mickey whispers back.

 

“He doesn't cry.”

 

“Apparently, he's just acquired the skill.” Mickey shrugs glancing down as he settles on a channel, turning Yevgeny around so he too is facing the television.

 

“Jesus Mick, The Exorcist? Is that really appropriate for a one year old?”

 

“He's one and a half.” Mickey corrects her as if those extra six months make a difference.

 

Mandy riffles through the bag of Halloween candy that appeared in the kitchen the day before. “You want something?”

 

“Yeah, grab me something with nuts, would ya?”

 

“There are a million jokes I could make but it's either too late or too early to think properly.” she laughs walking back through the room before throwing herself down on the couch beside her brother and hands him a Snickers.

 

“Were you crying?” she asks in that voice she puts on around her nephew, rubbing a finger against his cheek. “You better now?”

 

“It's the music.” Mickey bobs him on his knee “I think it's calming him.”

 

“Your son has got some issues if this is calming him. Fucking creepy.” Mandy gestures to the TV and shudders.

 

On screen, some poor fool has fallen from an open window when Mickey has to wrestle the rest of his Snickers off Yevgeny who has managed a death grip on it. “Gimme that, you little thief.”

 

The music flairs dramatically and the child lets go of the chocolate to grip his dad's hand and Mickey can feel him tense. “It's-

 

“Everything okay?” Ian's voice comes suddenly from behind them causing Mandy to scream and Mickey to jump which in turn sets Yevgeny off again.

 

“Fucking asshole.” Mickey mutters “scared the shit out of us.”

 

“You guys are the ones who are watching horror films in the middle of the night.” Ian counters settling down on the other side of Mickey.

 

“Yev won't sleep. You didn't hear him crying earlier?”

 

Ian shakes his head.

 

“That's impressive.”

 

“Middle child remember? Used to crying babies.” Ian slumps down and tilts his head so it's resting on Mickey's shoulder and brings his left arm over give Yev a soothing touch as his cries fade again.

 

“Shut up, I'm trying to watch this.” Mandy snaps, not taking her eyes off of the screen.

 

“He asleep yet?” Mickey whispers after a few minutes and Ian leans forward to check and finds Yevgeny happily staring at the TV, eyes wide and alert.

 

“Nope”

 

“Fuck”

 

“Are you sure he should even be watching this? What if it gives him nightmares?” Ian questions when he tries to draw the kid's attention from the screen by gently tugging on his left hand.

 

“Can babies even get nightmares?” Mandy muses and suddenly the music rises and all heads turn back to the screen in time for a demonic face to fill it.

 

“AHHH!!”

 

They can never be sure who screamed and who didn't but it was enough to cause Yevgeny to join in.

 

“Fuck is going on?” Svetlana's voice, thick with sleep, comes from behind them and someone screams again.

 

“Jesus Christ, everyone just calm down alright.” Mickey huffs, readjusting Yevgeny, who has wiggled around at the sound of his mother's voice, in his arms.

 

“Yev was crying so now we're all watching The Exorcist” Ian brings Svetlana up to speed as she settles beside him.

 

“You Americans have strange way of dealing with crying baby.” she comments teasingly, pulling her legs up underneath her.

 

“Hey! Come back here.” Mickey calls when Yevgeny makes a beeline for Svetlana, breaking free from Mickey's hold and crawling over Ian and into his mother's lap. “Oh, I see how it is.” Mickey folds his arms against his chest. “Fine.”

 

Svetlana sticks her tongue out as Yevgeny curls into her and Mickey flips her off only for Ian to silently drag his arm down and thread their fingers together.

 

*

 

Morning finds the four of them still on the couch. It finds Mandy curled into her brother's side, Mickey with his head thrown back with his hand still in Ian's who has Svetlana's head resting on his shoulder with Yevgeny sprawled across the two of them.

 


End file.
